Gara-Gara pemilihan Ketua Osis
by Sunny-nn
Summary: karena cinta itu tidak terduga, bahkan lewat cara yang Naruto tak pernah bayangkan. Menjadi ketos. jabatan yang tak pernah ia angan-angankan. /warning inside/ fic NaruSaku perdana/ RnR please?


Naruto bukan punya gw!

Fic NaruSaku perdana hope you like it!

OOC, ANEH BIN AJAIB, AU, SCHOOL-LIFE, TYPOS, DAN KEGAJEAN LAINNYA, BAHASA GAK BAKU. DLDR

All narration Naruto's POV

* * *

Gila, gw ngantuk banget

"… kandidat osis selanjutnya adalah Haruno Sakura dari kelas 11-7.." –terdengar suara tepuk tangan-

"… visi dan misi saya yang pertama adalah meningkatkan rasa keingin tahuan siswa terhadap ilmu pengetahuan, dengan mengembangkan sarana dan prasarana…"

Suara si Sakura tuh, berarti habis ini gw maju ya…

Ck, kenapa gw di suruh ikutan jadi kandidiat ketua Osis sih? Setiap kelas diambil 2 orang seharusnya udah cukup tanpa gw yang palingan buang-buang waktu doang di podium. Shikamaru kamvret! Gak setia kawan banget dia nyalonin gw supaya dia gak di calonin jadi kandidat ketua Osis!

"…membentuk pola pikir yang dewasa, maju, dan berkembang di sepanjang perkembangan zaman…"

Apa enaknya sih jadi ketua osis? Mereka yang disegani dan sok berkuasa gak diperlukan di sekolah ini! Dan gw gak mau di anggap begitu. Cuma bikin dendam doang. Ah, kalau di pikir-pikir gw nanti mau pidato apaan ya?

"…terakhir, jika Anda sekalian memilih saya, saya akan mengusahakan untuk study tour ke luar negeri!" –terdengar sorakan semangat-

Walah, nekat bener si Sakura.

"Nar, bangun Nar! Giliran lo maju tuh!"

"bawel lo ah, Kib! Nyantai aja kali!" sungutku ke Kiba akibat guncangannya yang lumayan keras. Sakit bahu gw tau!

"eh Nar, lo mau pidato apaan entar?" kepo Kiba

"kepo banget sih lo ah! Gw aja bingung mau ngomong apaan entar!"

Kiba melotot nista

"yang bener ah lo! Jadi dari tadi lo tidur beneran?"

"yaiyalah! Lu kira gw ngapain? Udah lu ah sana, ngapain lagi di kursi kandidat Osis? Mau gantiin gw?"

"kagak dah, makasih. Gw pergi dulu ya, good luck!"

"Pidato yang menarik sekali dari kandidat osis kelas 11-7 Haruno Sakura, selanjutnya, kandidat Osis yang terakhir Uzumaki Naruto" suara pembawa acara menggelegar ngagetin gw.

Kambing! Kenapa pada diem? Mana tepuk tangannya? Bodo ah, gw jalan ke podium dengan antengnya sambil ngacak-ngacak rambut pirang gw sok keren.

"ekhm, em… gw Cuma mau bilang kalau… gw gak tertarik jadi ketua Osis, dan gak peduli sama pilihan kalian, kalau mau milih gw ya terserah kalau enggak gw gak akan nyantet lo pada, kalo gw terpilih walau gw gak mau juga, gw bakal melakukan yang terbaik sebisa gw, maaf, karena gak bisa mengiming-imingi kalian dengan usaha-usaha yang belum tentu gw lakuin karena gw sendiri gak peduli. So, choose the best!"

Gue diem.

Penonton diem.

Saat yang tepat untuk kabur. Dan gw turun dari podium dan langsung ngeloyor ke kantin.

* * *

Ini udah mangkok ke-4 mi ramen yang gw makan. Pelambiasan rasa geregetan gue sama si Shikamaru, kessseeellll banget gue!

"apaan sih lo? Kayak cewek PMS aja," gue langsung tersedak ngedenger komentar Sasuke.

"rempong lo ah! Terserah gw dong! Lagian kenapa gak lo aja sih jadi ketua osis? Kenapa harus gue gitu? Lo pasti di pilih deh kalau jadi kandidat, mengingat pamor lo yang wuihh, kagak ada warga sekolah ini yang kagak kenal sama lo!" semburku dengan semangat.

Alisnya mengkerut kesal, sambil melihat ke arahku dengan pandangan jijik. "makan tuh yang bener, kunyah pelan-pelan! Gak elit banget sih lo!"

"yeee sok bangsawan lo!" sewotku

"keluarga Uchiha itu emang bangsawan keles… lagian gak usah bawa-bawa pamor gw segala! Gw gak bisa jadi kandidat karena gw udah jadi kapten klub memanah tau!" jelas si pantat ayam sambil berdecak-decak.

"em, pantesan klub memanah jadi favorit cewek-cewek!" sindir gw yang malah dibalasnya dengan cengiran bangga. Cuih.

"cepetan habiskan ramen lo! Pemilihan calon ketua osis hari ini juga dipilihnya!"

"eh, jadi lo udah milih?" Tanya gw penasaran seperti apa kandidat yang Sasuke pilih.

"udah dong," jawabnya sambil nyengir

"siapa?"

"ehm, elooo," jawabnya panjang sambil beranjak dengan cepat kabur saat itu juga.

"Anjrit," gw nahan sweatdrop.

* * *

Suasana di aula utama sudah ramai dengan murid-murid Konoha Gakuen segala angkatan. Euphoria yang entah kenapa terasa sangat kental di ruangan ini ngebuat gw bingung sendiri.

Ini pemilihan ketua osis kan? Bukan presiden?

Gw jalan lemes ke arah tempat khusus kandidat osis, setelah gempor karena gak nyadar udah ngabisin 6 mangkok ramen. Bener juga kata Sasuke, gw kayak cewek PMS aja.

Gw duduk disamping cewek gulali berkaca mata yang lagi baca buku. Emang pas banget nih cewek jadi politikus atau wakil rakyat. Asalkan gak makan uang rakyat aja. Jiah…

Pembawa acara naik ke podium, yang gw kenal sebagai Konan-senpai, ketua osis tahun lalu yang akan digantikan posisinya hari ini.

Kalau gw lihat-lihat, peluang Sakura untuk jadi ketua Osis lumayan besar. Dia pinter, rajin, dari keluarga terpandang, pokoknya pas banget deh kalau ngegantiin Konan-senpai, cantik lagi!

Gw ketemu dia pas jadi pasangan MOS waktu jadi anak baru kelas 10 dulu, anaknya jutek, tapi seru di jailin hehe.

Ehm, gw gak suka sama dial oh! Soalnya… dadanya rata.

"marilah kita lihat hasil voting pemilihan ketua osis tahun ini…"

Ah, gw mulai ngantuk lagi nih.

* * *

Sayup-sayup dapat ku dengar suara orang-orang bersorak, bertepuk tangan, dan nama-nama kandidat yang tertera pada lembaran kartu suara yang disuarakan.

"Naruto…" yeeyyy

"Naruto…" yeeyyy

"Naruto…" yeeyyy

Ah, yang milih gw lumayan banyak juga, Cuma dengan saingan yang kayak kandidat osisi tahun ini sih, gw gak ada apa-apanya.

"Nar, bangun Nar!" yah, suara Kiba lagi, kenapa harus dia sih yang selalu bangunin gw?

"hm?" gumam gw

"lo kepilih jadi ketua osis Nar!"

Gw langsung melotot horror. Kemudian cengar-cengir awkward karena semua pada ngeliatin gw. Sakura nge-glare gw. Keliatan banget kalau dia gak seneng.

"kepada saudara Naruto, di persilahkan manaiki podium memberikan pidato pertama" ucap Kona-senpai sambil tersenyum ke arahku.

Gw jalan ke podium dengan canggung, gak nyangka banget bakal kepilih jadi ketua osis ngalahin 13 kandidat kelas super yang lain. Bagaimana masa depan sekolah ini dengan kekuasaan atas perwakilan murid berada di tangan nista gw?

"ehm, sebelumnya, gw mau ber-err-terima kasih pada kawan-kawan yang sudah memilih gw, berdoa saja generasi kita tak akan hancur dengan wakil seperti gw, ehm, hehe" gw nyengir lima jari. Para cewek pada klepe-klepek.

"untuk rencana gw selanjutnya akan gw rencanakan nanti, mungkin secepatnya dan akan segera dipublikasikan di mading utama dan ehm… yah.. gw bakal berusaha!" dan berakhirlah pidato absurd gw, yang anehnya diiringi sorakan sukacita dari murid-murid. Kayaknya mereka seneng kalau gw yang jadi ketos karena gaya gw yang slenge'an gini gak banyak aturan. Ck, dasar makhluk-makhluk liar.

Sakura masih dengan wajah juteknya gak mau ngeliat gw. Yah… siapa peduli.

"dan dipersilahkan bagi wakil ketua osis, jika ingin menambahkan mungkin?" suara ramah Konan-senpai kembali terdengar, dan dengan itu Sakura berdiri dan naik ke podium. Tunggu, dia wakil ketua osis?

"terima kasih sebelumnya kepada teman-teman yang telah memlih saya," dia tersenyum ke sebelah kiri yang langsung gw asumsikan sebagai kelompok yang mendukungnya penuh.

"untuk itu, saya akan berusaha yang terbaik untuk membantu ketua osis yang tahun ini yang semoga tidak menjatuhkan martabat sekolah kita yang telah jaya ini."

Wuih, sadis bener sindirannya.

Setelah itu, Pidato Sakura bener-bener panjang, gw sampe lumutan disini.

Acara di bubarkan dengan tertib. Dan dengan itu gw langsung di beri tugas menyusun rencana pertama.

* * *

Gw, gak pernah nyangka bakalan masuk ke ruangan yang gw kira Cuma karyawan sekolah aja yang boleh masuk.

Ruangannya lumayan besar. Bersih dan tertata rapi, gak tau deh bakalan jadi kayak apa setelah gw tempati.

Gw duduk di meja utama. Angkat kaki ke meja, sseh like a boss.

"Nar, gw ngebawa hasil dari survey hari ini," suara kalem Sai terdengar.

Gw emang ngasih tugas khusus ke Sai untuk menyelidiki kenapa bisa-bisanya gw jadi ketua osis. Dengan bakat mata-matanya yang sekelas agen professional, muka inosen, dan kecepatan berdalih secara logis, siapapun pasti menjawab dengan jujur kalau ditanya sama dia.

Kamvret memang, gw sendiri harus hati-hati.

"lo tau sendiri mayoritas murid di sekolah kita terdiri dari anak perempuan," dia mulai.

"sekiranya 3:2 untuk anak perempuan melebihi setengah populasi di sekolah ini. 60 persen anak perempuan, dan 40 persen anak laki-laki,"

Gw manggut-manggut sok ngerti. Jadi gak heran kenapa banyak yang poligami.

"dari 100 persen pemilih, sekitar 20 persen fansnya Sasuke." Kali ini gw mengeryit gak ngerti. Apa hubungannya fansnya Sasuke sama gw?

"karena Sasuke milih elo, mereka juga jadi ikutan milih elo,"

O-oh

"terus anak-anak cewek kelas 10 sama sebagian kelas 11 dan 12, ehm, fans lo" gw nyegir, diem-diem gak nyangka juga ada yang mau sama gw.

"em… 10 persen dari 100 persen" Sai gak rela banget ngomongnya.

"10 persen anak-anak cowok yang minta kebebasan berekspresi, sisanya kelompok anak-anak kutubuku, 35 persen milih Sakura, 25 persen sisanya milih kandidat yang lain." Gw ngangguk-ngangguk puas.

"kalau lo Sai? Milih siapa?"

Mukanya tiba-tiba aja berubah jadi ngeselin banget, "Sakura," terus keluar dari ruangan osis.

* * *

_**Brakk**_

"Heh! Ketos pemalas!" bentak Sakura membuyarkan konsentrasi yang susah payah gw kumpulin Cuma buat ngisi data-data bedebah nan gaje tentang kesiswaan yang menurut gw gak penting banget. 2 hari sudah gw lewati sebagai ketua osis dan gini deh, gw jadi gak bebas. Kehidupan SMA macam apa ini?

Rapat osis pertama sudah selesai, yang diisi dengan debat antar anggota yang merupakan kandidat ketua osis waktu itu. Udah gw duga gak akan mudah. Di balik tampang yang culun dan berkacamata, mereka semua kritis, keras kepala, dan gak mau kalah. Gw jadi pusing sendiri. Dan akhirnya gw putuskan, Rencana pertama : membersihkan setiap sudut sekolah bagi seluruh murid.

Gila, bijaksana banget gw.

Dan sekarang, setelah berpening-pening ria, gw mesti ngeladenin cewek gulali yang gak woles banget.

"apaan sih?" jawab gw males

"asal lo tau ya! Gw udah mengerahkan segenap usaha gw supaya jadi ketua osis, dan gw jadi wakilnya. Oke, gw terima, tapi jangan kira lo bakal enak-enak! Gw, yang orang-orang tau sebagai wakil ketos, tapi sebenarnya gw ketua osis yang nge-handle urusan yang seharusnya elo kerjain!" bentaknya lagi.

Kamvret, bikin emosi, "heh! Asal lo tau juga ya! Yang mau jadi ketua osis itu siapa? Lo kira gw kemauan banget gitu duduk dikursi ini, sok berkuasa, ngisi dokumen-dokumen bedebah yang gak jelas! Gw sama sekali gak peduli bahkan kalo lo gantiin gw sekalipun-"

"ekhm, Suami-Istri berantem ye," interupsi Kiba

"konflik keluarga berencana… si Istri pengen dua anak, eh si Suami pengen lima hihi" Sai nimbrung.

Kamvret, gw jadi gak mood ngelanjutin ngomel-ngomel.

"Ih, Nazis gw mah sama cowok bego kayak dia!" bentak Sakura tiba-tiba.

"eh, lo kira gw suka sama cewek dada rata kayak lo huh?"

Sakura menggeram wajahnya sudah sangat merah karena marah, kemudian berbalik dan pergi.

Gw ngebanting diri ke kursi besar di belakang gw. Tiba-tiba jadi super bête.

"kayaknya tadi kita gak ada ngomongin suka-sukaan ya?" bisi Kiba ke Sai yang hanya dibalas dengan gidikkan bahu.

* * *

Gw manggil semua anggota osis untuk rapat, sebenernya gak ada yang perlu di diskusiin, tapi gw udah keburu ngantuk banget sama pelajaran sejarah Asuma-sensei. Modus gitu.

"lo tuh ya!" wajahnya udah merah padam sekarang,"lo tuh gak bisa memanfaatkan jabaatan buat kepentingan pribadi!"

Gw noleh dengan mata sayu ngantuk "gw gak memanfaatkan jabatan, gw ngasih tugas kok ke mereka. Dan lo kan juga gw udah kasih tugas?"

Sakura keliatan kesel banget "ih! Lama-lama gw gak tahan kerjasama sama lo!" dia hampir pergi, tapi buru-buru tangannya gw raih.

Gw senyum kecil, dengan mata sayu khas orang ngatuk gw memohon ke dia "tolongin gw dong~ please…"

Ih, mukanya merona! Lucu banget!

"o-oke, tapi setelah lo ngerjain ini," katanya sambil meletakkan beberapa file dokume di meja kerja ku. Matanya melihat ke arah lain. Sengaja tak mau melihat ke mataku.

"Fine, thanks" gw ngelepas tangan dia perlahan. Kemudian dia buru-buru berbalik dan menunduk di meja kerjanya.

Hmph, dasar yandere.

* * *

Udah setengah semester gw lalui menjadi ketos dan kena omel Sakura. Tapi anehnya, gw ngeras enjoy di hari-hari itu, hidup gw jadi gak terasa ngebosenin lagi. Dengan bertambahnya hobi baru gw : ngegodain Sakura.

Hari itu dengan semangatnya gw masuk keruang osis, tapi terhenti setelah ngeliat Sakura berdiri tanpa memakai seragam sekolah di depan meja gw.

Dia berbalik pas nyadar gw ada di situ.

"Nar, gw dapet beasiswa ke Amerika," katanya dengan nada sedih.

Gw kaget, itu berita gembira dan entah kenapa gw ngerasa sangat menyesal, gw ngerasa… sedih. Sakura juga kayaknya begitu.

"i-itu bagus dong! Ini kesempatan besar! Gw turut senang! semoga hari-hari lo menyenangkan di sana," gw mencoba untuk ceria, tapi gw sendiri juga sadar nada bicara gw maksa banget. Dan itu sama sekali gak merubah ekspresi Sakura yang sedih.

Dia jalan ke arah pintu, ngelewatin gw, kemudian berhenti, dan bicara tanpa berbalik. "setelah 3 bulan ini, lo udah ngebuat kehidupan gw berkesan Nar, makasih banget. Lo cowok yang baik. Hmm, mungkin suatu hari nanti lo bakal kena karma suka sama cewek dada rata Nar, kayak gw, Kena karma suka sama cowok bego. Hmph" dia terdengar seperti menahan entah tawa entah tangis. Kemudian pergi begitu saja.

Gw terdiam entah berapa lama disini. Mematung sementara otak gw yang pas-passan sibuk mencerna perkataan Sakura. Mungkin sebutan bego dari dia memang bukan main-main. Gw bego banget ngelepasin dia begitu aja.

Gw lari, langsung keluar gedung. Sakura lagi jalan sambil nunduk ke arah gerbang. Yah, belum terlambat.

"OY! SAKURAAA!" gw teriak, semua mata melihat ke arah gw, tapi sebodo amatlah.

Dia berbalik, melihatku.

"KITA PASTI AKAN KETEMU LAGII!" gw teriak sambil ngelambai-lambaikan tangan, semoga dia denger.

Samar-samar gw bisa ngeliat dia senyum. Senyum manis yang baru pertama- ah tidak sebelumnya gw juga pernah melihatnya tersenyum. Dan semua senyumannya itu manis.

Dan gw juga baru nyadar, yang ngebuat gw enjoy jadi ketos itu karena dia. Entah kenapa pas ngeliat dia pergi gw ngeras sedih banget. Serasa ada yang hilang. Mungkin hari-hari gw bakal kayak dulu lagi.

Ah, enggak. Ada atau enggak ada Sakura di sisi gw, Gw harus jalanin tugas sebagai ketos dengan baik. Karena gw udah janji ke dia.

Dan gw bakal belajar rajin buat nyusul dia ke Amerika.

Sampai Ketemu… SAKURA!

FIN

Wahhaaaaaaaa kangen banget sama fandom iniii… dating-dateng bawa NaruSaku hehe…

Makasih yang udah mau baca! Yang ngeriview kece deh!


End file.
